


More Than  F.R.I.E.N.D.S

by BatFlash11



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast, Friendship, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Team Bonding, batflash, people auction, random oneshots, sex references but so far no sex, turtle - Freeform, wally helping out his girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatFlash11/pseuds/BatFlash11
Summary: This used to be called "I hope he loves you like this" but I decided to venture off the poem & just post short drabbles here instead. Most will be batflash, hope you enjoy!!





	1. The one with the late night phone call

“Batman to Flash,” A deep voice came through the communicator in Wally’s ear, waking him up. He groaned a rolled over, looking at the clock on his nightstand. 4:46 am. This better be good.

“Flash?” The voice repeated. Wally reached a hand up to his ear and pressed the button on his comm. 

“I’m here. What’s the problem?” He inquired, sitting up and pulling the covers off of himself.

“No problem.” Wally paused, confusion taking over his features. Not that anyone could see him.

“Uh, okay. What is this about then?” Wally asked. It was then that he remembered that Bruce had probably just finished his patrol of Gotham. “Rough night?”

Wally heard an affirmative grunt and sighed, lying back down in his bed. Central City wasn’t anything like Gotham. Everything was darker and more twisted over there. While his Rogues weren’t exactly people to mess with, he doesn’t think he could handle the murder and sex trafficking that Batman deals with on a nightly basis. Sometimes it worries him that Bruce takes on the burden of protecting that city alone. But then he remembers that he isn’t really alone. He has Tim and Dick and the rest of his little batfamily, he has the entire Justice League if he were to need them (which he rarely does), and of course he has Wally.

“I just wanted to hear your voice.” 

“You can always call me. You know that.” Wally said, trying to comfort the other the best he could being hundreds of miles away. For a moment, Wally wondered why he didn’t call his cell phone. Bruce had been the one to give it to him in the first place. He reached over and pressed on the screen, but nothing happened. Dead. He knew he was forgetting something, now he knew it was to plug his phone into the charger. The other end of the line was quiet, so Wally spoke again.

“You can come over if you want.”

“By the time I get there you’ll have to leave.” He was right, Wally had to be at the lab by 9am. He thought for a moment before jumping out of the bed to get dressed. 

“I can be there in 5 minutes.” He was already pulling on his running boots when Bruce replied.

“You don’t have to-”

“I want to see you.” He didn’t say that he wanted to make sure Bruce was alright, because Bruce would insist that he was. Wally was more skeptical than that. Obviously something Bruce saw tonight was bothering him if he would call him over the communicators, which he always stressed were for “League matters only.”  
“You just want Alfred’s pancakes when you wake up.” Wally smiled, loving when Bruce joked. Most people didn’t get to witness it. Some people knew Bruce Wayne, others knew Batman. Wally was lucky enough to get to see through both masks. 

“Who says we’re going to be sleeping?” Wally replied, smirking. Bruce laughed on the other end of the line. For the record, he would be expecting pancakes. Just before Wally took off, he heard a new voice through the line.

“You guys know we can hear you, right?”


	2. The one with breakfast

Wally woke up to the smell of smoke and and the loud shrill of the fire alarm. He bolted from the bed, noticing that he was alone, and followed the aroma of burnt food to the kitchen. There he saw Bruce on a step stool, reaching up to disable the smoke detector. Next to him, a very peeved older man was chastising the billionaire. He paused his lecture when he saw Wally in the doorway, his face lighting up as he turned to greet him.

“Good morning, Master Wallace. I trust you slept well. I’d imagine Master Bruce is sorry for waking you.” He said in his thick accent. Wally just continued to stare at the scene in front of him.

“Hey Alfred. It’s just Wally, remember?”

“Of course, Master Wallace.” Wally sighed, knowing it was a lost cause. Bruce chuckled quietly as he stepped down from the step stool, the alarm silenced. Alfred sent him a disapproving look, mostly because he was still angry with the man.

“Uh...What’s going on here?” Wally asked, eyeing the two skeptically. Alfred gave Bruce an expectant look, and Bruce rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“Well, I was going to make you breakfast-”

“When he knows very well that he is not allowed to use the stovetop after the oatmeal incident.”

“That was 13 years ago!”

“All the same, I will not have my kitchen ruined again.”

Wally was stuck somewhere between wanting to laugh at the Bruce Wayne, the frickin’ Batman getting grounded from using an appliance in his own house, or from exploding with happiness because Bruce, who probably has never cooked a meal in his life, risked losing the entire manor in a fire just to make him breakfast. What did he do to deserve this? He realized he was smiling like an idiot when Bruce grabbed his hand and led him to the table. Alfred opened some windows to clear the smoke before returning to the stove, throwing away Bruce’s blackened attempts at...pancakes? Eggs? They were too far gone to tell. 

“I made you coffee.” Bruce said, pushing a cup towards him. Wally thanked him and took a sip. Perfect. Cream and thirty-seven sugars. Bruce took a drink from his own cup (containing thirty-six less sugars than Wally’s) before leaning over to kiss Wally, morning breath be damned. It was chaste and brief, but left Wally vibrating lowly in his chair. Just something he does when he is happy, nervous, or just had great sex. In this account, it was the first one. Hopefully later, it would be the last. 

Bruce smiles at him, that genuine smile that no one really gets to see. Wally almost sounds like he is purring. He's a pretty talkative guy, but not so much in the morning, Bruce understands (and is the same way, so he doesn’t mind). The real conversation doesn’t usually start until at least the second cup of coffee. Alfred places stacks of pancakes in front of them, Wally’s significantly taller than Bruce’s. Bruce questions why Alfred isn’t eating with them, and his reply is that he has to go shopping for new pans to replace the ones Bruce ruined. Bruce blushed slightly while Wally laughed. When the two finished eating, Wally stood up and circled behind Bruce’s chair, wrapping his arms around his neck and shoulders, effectively hugging him from behind. He placed a sweet kiss against his lover’s cheek. Bruce grabbed Wally’s hand, gently holding it to his chest. 

“Maybe I could try again tonight and make you dinner.” Images of a firetrucks outside the manor and a seething butler flashed through Wally’s mind. Not that he didn’t appreciate the effort, but cooking was not one of Bruce’s strong suits. He laughed a little and patted Bruce’s chest.

“Uh, maybe we should just go out.”


	3. The one with the turtle

After a mission, Wally (and Clark) had finally convinced everyone (even Bruce) to get lunch as a team. Fully dressed in their costumes, the founders of the Justice League sat at an outdoor table of a pizza parlor. They were chatting and exchanging stories, all wearing smiles with the exception of Bruce. That was mostly to blame on the fact that he was currently out in public in broad daylight as Batman. He also had a feeling he was going to be picking up the tab for this meal (not that he really minded).

Shortly after the pizzas (fourteen pizzas to be exact, six of which were for Wally) had arrived, they sat in a pleasant silence while they ate. Suddenly, they all heard a gasp, followed by a gust of wind, and an abandoned slice of pizza fell to the ground. The seat previously occupied by the Flash was now vacant. They all looked around at each other for an explanation, but they were met with identical looks of confusion. What was so important it could cause Wally to waste food and abandon them without a word? Before anyone could voice their thoughts, Wally was back. 

“Sorry about that, I saw this little guy trying to cross the street. A car was about to hit him.” 

In his gloved hands was a small box turtle. It was a black/brown color with yellow markings on its shell. His head slowly peeked out of his shell before seeing all the eyes on it and hiding once more. Wally ran a hand along the hard shell, petting it. 

“It’s okay, they won’t hurt you.” He said softly, not wanting to scare the reptile any more than it already was. “I think I’m gonna keep him.” He said, sending a quick glance towards Bruce, who remained neutral. Wally took that as a good sign.

“Don’t you think that’s a little ironic?” John asked with a smirk. Wally tilted his head and furrowed his brow beneath his mask, confused. 

“What do you mean?”

“The fastest man alive with the slowest animal as a pet?” Some of the others were smirking as well. Clark and Diana seemed to find this pretty amusing. 

“Nah man, these guys can go pretty fast if they want to. I mean, it’s still pretty slow, but fast for a turtle. If I wanted the slowest animal, I’d get like a sloth. That’d actually be pretty cool.” He glanced at Bruce again, only to get a small glare this time. No sloth, got it. 

“What are you going to name it?”

“Oh, uh, I didn’t think about that. What about Sheldon?”

“Too cliche.”

“Speedy?”  
“Roy might not be too happy about that.”

Wally concentrated for a second before his face lit up and an imaginary light bulb lit up above his head. 

“I got it! Everybody, this is Leo.” He held up the small, newly named creature for the others to see. 

“Why Leo, Wally?” Diana asked.

“You know, like the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, Leonardo.” Because why wouldn’t a crime fighter’s pet have the name of another crime fighter?

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Bruce, never the type to half-ass anything, had already sectioned off a small (but much large enough for one turtle) section of the yard behind the manor and created a “turtle sanctuary,” complete with a mini pond before 24 hours had passed. Leo was one lucky turtle, and Wally was one lucky guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


	4. The one with the crush

“Hello, ladies.” Flash flirted with a wink as he put his tray down on the table and took a seat. He was surprised when he didn’t even receive an eye roll in response. He looked around and noticed that all attention was on Stargirl, who was visibly upset. Wally immediately went into protective-older-brother mode. 

“What’s going on? Court, are you okay?” He asked, leaning closer to the blonde girl. He reached up and routinely pulled his cowl off. Everyone in the Watchtower knew his identity by now, seeing as he hated wearing his mask when it wasn’t deemed absolutely necessary. Supergirl, Fire, and Ice all sat at the table as well. They seemed to be giving Kara advice, or at least some sort of comfort. 

“I’m fine, Wally.” She said dismissively. Wally didn’t believe her for a second, and neither did any of the others. Kara scoffed. 

“Yeah, if you call hopelessly pining over someone you can never have fine.”

“She’s in looooove.” Ice teased. 

“I am not!” Stargirl yelled. Wally’s eyes widened and he looked between his teammates, searching for an explanation. When it was clear he wasn’t going to get one, he spoke up, choosing his words carefully for once. 

“So, who is it that you’re not in love with?” He asked. Courtney sighed, looking down as she hid her face in her palms, her long blonde hair hiding them from view. A muffled groan was heard, as well as a name that Wally couldn’t quite make out. 

“What was that?”

“She said ‘Dove’.” Fire replied. Wally winced in sympathy for his young friend. Nothing worse than liking someone that didn’t even bat for your same team. Courtney finally pulled her face from her hands and looked back at the group, though her face still showed her distress over the whole situation. Wally tried to think of anything to give her hope, even though there wasn’t any chance this was going to work out in her favor. 

“I never told anyone this, but a few years ago, I had a crush on a member of the league.” The girls looked at him, not really surprised. Wally flirted with everyone. They were seemingly uninterested until he elaborated.

“I had a crush on Batman.” Everyone’s eye widened almost comically.

“NO WAY!” Kara shouted in disbelief, causing everyone in the cafeteria to pause their conversations to see what the commotion was about. After a beat with no explanation, they all went back to their own business. 

“Yes, way. Something about the whole “I am the night” thing was a big turn on for me I guess.”

“So, how did you get over him?” Stargirl asked, her voice filled with hope.

“Oh, I didn’t. I got under him.” Wally replied without thinking...and then watched as Supergirl fainted.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

 

And that, my friends, is how the Justice League (besides the founders, they already knew) found out about Bruce and Wally’s relationship. Let’s just say, Wally had a lot of making up to do to get Bruce to forgive him for this one.


	5. The one with the auction

“Remind me why we are doing this again?” Shayera questioned. Wally sighed and explained for what seemed like the hundredth time, that the people auction was to 1) raise money for a new javelin (because you can only take so much money from Wayne Enterprises before people got suspicious) and 2) to raise public opinion. So that is why about ten members of the Justice League were currently in a dressing room behind a large stage. In front of the stage were hundreds of people, hoping to buy a date with their favorite superhero. 

“You know, people would probably pay good money to go on a date with Batman. Probably just to be able to say they saw him for an extended period of time.” Shayera mused while adjusting Wally’s cowl. She was wearing a sleek black gown and heels that had taken her hours to learn to walk properly in. Some chose to dress up, while those with secret identities chose to wear their costume, Wally included. 

“Yeah, well, I can’t say I’m complaining that he’s sitting this one out.” Wally returned, and she breathed out a laugh, knowing how jealous Wally can get. They heard the announcer began speaking to the crowd, and with a final mirror check, made their way over to the side of the stage with the others. He called out for Captain Marvel, and was it really appropriate for a 10 year old to be auctioned out like this? Didn’t he have bedtime...and homework? Next up was Black Canary and with Oliver Queen in the audience, you’d think you knew who she went home with, right? Wrong. Oliver got outbid by a woman from New York. Next came Stargirl, Dove, Fire,, Shining Knight, and Supergirl.

“She may be young, but I wouldn’t recommend trying anything with her. If she doesn’t scare you, her cousin will. Ladies and Gentlemen, Supergirl!” The announcer shouted, and Kara walked out onto the stage. Her dress was white, short, and tight. Wally had a feeling Clark hadn’t seen it beforehand. He peeked his head out from behind the stage and found Clark Kent in the media section of the audience next to Lois. He was glaring so fiercely Wally swore he saw a little flash of red in his eyes. 

“Can we start the bidding at $5,000?” The announcer asked, and immediately twenty of so hands holding little signs shot up in the crowd. 

“How about $10,000, do I see $15,000? 20?” The signs kept shooting up from various members of the crowd before they finally began to dwindle, and a date with Supergirl was sold for $40,000. Kara walked out to sit down with the handsome young man with the winning bid, smiling at him. Clark’s glare only deepened, if possible. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, get your checkbooks ready...for the next and last three opportunities to win, are from the original seven!” The crowd perked up at that, some murmuring in excitement. Shayera was the first out, and was eventually won for $105,000. Wally couldn’t help but think it was a good thing that John was off-world right now, because there is no way he would’ve been able to outbid that. 

Next Wonder Women was called out. She stepped onto the stage in her sequined red gown, and Wally was left alone backstage. It had taken days to convince her to go along with this idea. They knew she’d go for a lot, but $340,000? Just for a date? Wally shook his head in disbelief and tried to psyche himself up, seeing as it was his turn. Who’s idea was it for him to go after Diana, the Amazon Princess? 

 

“Our last contestant is funny, sweet, and guaranteed to be on time, Ladies and Gentleman, The Flash!”

He heard his name be called out and he sped out onto the stage. The too-bright-lights hit him too fast and blinded him a little even through the lenses of his cowl, but nonetheless he stopped next to the announcer and waved at the crowd with a smile. The crowd’s clapping quiet down and the announcer began.

“Can we start the bidding at $25,000?” Almost every hand in the place shot up, along with Wally’s eyebrows. It must have been because he was the last one left..or maybe he is cuter than he thinks. 

“$50,000? Do I see $100,000?” A few less hands were up, but still the majority were bidding. They bidding continued and the price got higher and higher, exceeding Diana’s, and then higher still. 

That is until a deep voice shouted out: “Five million dollars.” 

A collection of gasps filled the room and everyone, including Wally and the announcer turned towards the voice. The spotlight found the source and all heads turned to a table in the back of the room, where Bruce Wayne was seated with a few other rich looking people. Wally’s jaw dropped and the announcer stuttered into his mic before composing himself.

“Yes, well, five million going once? Twice? Sold!”

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Bruce reached around to take Wally’s coat off before hanging it up in the closet. Wally was trying and failing to hold back his laughter. 

“What’s so funny?” Wally laughed more freely now, and Bruce smiled.

“Nothing..It’s just- Bruce Wayne- Batman - was so jealous that he spent five million dollars just to go on a date...with his own boyfriend!” Wally was bent over laughing now, gasping for breathe. Bruce smirked. When Wally recovered, Bruce pulled him close, kissing him. He pushed him gently against the door. He grabbed Wally’s hands and held them against the wall above his head, before leaning down the work on his lover’s neck. Wally’s moans only spurred him on, and he was thankful that he’d given Alfred the night off, because neither of them could see them taking a break to go find a bed. With a burst of speed, Wally flipped them, Bruce’s back hitting the wall with a soft thud. He kissed him again and grinded their hips together, reaching up to untie and pull off Bruce’s bowtie. He pulled away for air and two pairs of lust filled eyes met. 

“It would be a shame if I paid this much for a date and we didn’t-” He was cut off by another quick kiss before Wally dropped to his knees, hands going to Bruce’s belt. 

“This will always be free.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review please!


	6. The one where everything is too slow for a speedster

Bruce silently slid the door open and peeked his head in. All the lights in the room were turned off, the room illuminated by the TV. The scenes on the screen moved faster than he could keep up with, and within seconds the end credits were playing, followed by the opening credits of a new movie. The room was completely silent; subtitles were shown on the bottom of the screen, but changed much too rapidly for Bruce to make out what they said. He slid the door the rest of the way open before slipping into the room and shutting it behind him. He pulled the cowl off before making his way in front of the couch. 

Curled up under a mountain of blankets was exactly who he had expected. Only the bright green eyes and some of the surrounding skin was visible, but Bruce would recognize those eyes anywhere. He blocked his view of the TV, but the only reaction he got was a blink. He crouched down in front of the redhead trying to get him to meet his eyes. When they finally did, he gave him a small smile. 

“Too slow?” He guess, though he had a feeling he’d be right. This wasn’t the first time this had happened. Wally spends every minute of every day consciously slowing himself down to a”normal speed” just so he can do simple things like communicate with others. Sometimes, it just gets to be too much and he needs a mental break. And this is how Bruce usually finds him, in a dark, quiet room, watching movies with the fast forward on the highest setting. The blankets move over Wally’s head when he gives him a light nod in response. 

“Do you want me to stay?” The answer is probably no, Bruce being there will only make him want to slow down, to try to hold back the vibrations that are coursing through his body. He’ll want to play the movie at its regular speed, so that Bruce will be able to follow along. But that isn’t what Wally needs right now, and Bruce knows it. He isn’t surprised when Wally shrugs, knowing he just isn’t trying to be rude by kicking him out. It’s unspoken, but Wally knows that Bruce would stay if he wanted or needed him too, even though he has so many things he needs to do. Sometimes he wishes he could lend his speed to Bruce, so he can accomplish all his work in a day instead of a month, and then he could get a much needed break from it all. Bruce just wishes there was something he could do to help. That’s just wishful thinking though.


End file.
